Noble Actual: Between The Devil and The Deep Blue Sea
by NobleXO
Summary: This is a plot bunny/teaser scene I am working on to add to the new story for the Noble Actual/Noble X Series. Noble Actual unintentionally ends up in Europe in 1994 instead of his intended objective. The consequences of this literally change time and the universe itself. This story is of course Noble X/Fleur/Gabby but will for a short time show the history of Nobel X/Daphne.


Austin Morris

 **The Price of Being NOBLE** **– Between The Devil and The Deep Blue Sea**

IF YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD OF THE NOBEL ACTUAL SERIES READ THIS:

Sorry FF readers, I normally do not post my work here but due to a unique situation here we are.

Warning, you will be totally lost if you have not read my previous works. I may post those here so check back in the future.

* * *

FOR REGULAR NOBLE ACTUAL FANS

This is a plot bunny/teaser scene I am working on to add to the new story for the Noble Actual/Noble X Series.

I apologize to the regular readers for having to switch to FanFiction for updates. The server we normally use will be down for a month or so and depending on what you guys like or don't like, I may move the rest of this and previous stories here. Just please be aware, it takes time format that much work to FF specs.

I anticipate this story to be anywhere between 1.2-1.9 Mil words.

This particular story will partially take place in J.K. Rowling's Fictional World of Harry Potter. This is why it is here under the Harry Potter section.

Therefore all similarities of characters, names, places, ideas, and etc. that go with that belong to her and her publishers.

I own nothing but my musings and character development of our time traveling hero: Nobel Actual, Althea and Alexandria.

* * *

This story will go back and forth between present day (2013-2015) and J.K.s fiction time of the mid 90's.

The reason for this is that this story will be the backstory in much, much more detail to all of X's family and close acquaintances than you read previously.

As you know from the past Noble Series stories, I focus heavily on in depth character development and very detailed thought processes.

* * *

This story will give the detailed, romance filled, heartbreaking, action packed backstory/explanation you have all begged for about:

The relationship between Noble X, Fleur, and Gabby.

Explaining Lily Alexandria's parentage a.k.a Daphne being her mother and Astoria's appearances in the previous stories. [ Now you know, she's Alexandria's aunt. ;)]

As well as:

Those of you who have requested a Nobel Actual origins story, this is probably what you were actually asking for. I found that in explaining the backstory for X's mental health on Love and romance as well has some of his more endearing habits, you will get the a good portion of the backstory about his life before the continuum program and the creation of his PMC. I am planning to give insight back to age 7.

* * *

THE PRICE OF BEING NOBLE – BETWEEN THE DEVIL AND THE DEEP BLUE SEA

The hospital wing, or at least that's what the English called it. More like a large, naturally lit room with several rows of beds and a sterile odor.

In the far corner, next to the last bed of that row, she sat vigilantly, twirling a few loose strands of silver hair between her fingers as she held her knees to her chest trying to get comfortable in the small chair.

A far off, discrepant look, passed her features as she thought over all that had happened in her recent life.

The man lying before her, the one who had unintentionally become the center of her world, was unmoving. No signs of life beyond his shallow breathing.

The matron of the ward had given up long ago, stating she did not know how he was alive, let alone improving.

She frowned, wondering how many times; how many times had he been this close to death, fought it off with sheer willpower. If the scars littering his body were any indication, the number would be frighteningly high.

She shook her head at this. He had done it again. Against all odds he had saved her life once again.

In all honesty, she had lost count in the last year how many times he had done a miraculous feat to save her from certain death.

A familiar giggle brought her attention from her musings to the far side of the ward. There sitting in an impromptu waiting area were the few others in her life she cared for.

It warmed her slightly to see them smiling, it had only been a few days ago they had all been on the verge of complete hysteria thinking her dead. A slight smile formed on her face seeing them whisper back and forth.

Gabrielle, her cherished little sister, who was at one time her closest confidant. Appoline, her darling mother, and another who she counted as a close friend; and Aimee, her best friend since childhood who was until recently her only non-family friend.

She didn't have many friends.

Those who called her friend were really just for convenience on their part. They were never truly honest or genuine.

Only a select few did she consider true friends. Close enough that they saw the real her, the real young woman she had become.

Her eyes shifted back to the form laying in front of her. Her closest friend, confidant, and the only one she trusted without pause. Yet she didn't even know his full name, or even his real name at that.

A half smile crossed her lips as she shook her head at this.

It had been just over a year ago she had been introduced to her "guardian warrior" as she liked to call him. It had been an abrupt introduction.

One moment she was in extreme pain, pleading that no harm come to Gabrielle while realizing she was about to die, and the next, he was carrying her and Gabrielle into their families' sitting room.

Her first thought upon regaining consciousness had been how comfortably warm the body that she was leaning up against was, and then how easily and surprisingly comfortable it carried both her and Gabrielle at the same time.

She looked up finding a dark haired man close to her age with a heavy 5 o'clock shadow and a sober expression on his face. He eyed their surroundings with cogent eyes, as if he was looking for danger in every corner.

This brought her recent experiences crashing forward in her mind. She suddenly remembered the pain and her worry for Gabrielle.

The sudden appearance of her mother walking beside them with an anxious yet benign expression on her face was the only thing that kept her from flailing and attacking the man carrying her.

She smiled slightly remembering how he had laid them down on the divan, taking great care to be gentle, treating them as if they were the most delicate thing in the world.

Then with a stiff inclination of his head toward her mother and a final, strained, pained look toward her and Gabrielle, he nimbly walked out of the house with her mother calling after him.

That look had haunted her dreams many nights since that evening.

The emotion that reflected back to her in his eyes in that moment, some form affection, devotion, or dare she say love, yet pain, and suffering of a severity she could barely fathom.

Things she had never seen in another's eyes with such genuinity when looking at her.

She had long ago grown used to looks of lust or desire followed by anger or jealousy, something her mother said was just part of life for someone with beauty and their heritage.

When he looked at her, it was if nothing else mattered. She had grown to be quite fond of those eyes over the last year.

They were the only indicator to the emotions of the man that lay before her.

They had spent nearly every moment within a few meters of each other over the last year, and as careful as she was to admit it, she had completely and irrevocably fallen in love with him.

* * *

 _For those of you who asked, Fleur is 17, Gabby is two weeks from 15._


End file.
